


Night

by memadlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: Harry and Ron clearing there misunderstandings





	1. cold

harry quickly cast an warming spell —bloody hell, it was a miserable cold night!. He sighed and tried to find hagrid. Since it night time everything was dark there. He was alone . he wouldn't be alone if Ron his only best friend was not jealous of him.he was sad that Ron didn't believe him.how could he. At least Ron have to know that he shared everything with him 

There, he have to walked through the trees and wet bushes, wondering what would be his first task be in the competition? He sit down on a tree brunch .

Harry stopped short in surprise. What was ron doing here in the night.is he here to find where harry was. Harry sighed and stepped forward to make his presence known.Ron's normally shinny hair was wet and plastered to his head and looked much darker than usual -Harry thought. 

"What are you doing here, Ron.did you finally believe that I was saying the truth all that time.which you didn't even believe after knowing me so well all those years ?" Harry asked and then mentally slapped himself for sounding so needy. 

He waited for Ron to reply, but surprise at the response he received.

"I think." Ron's voice was quiet maybe from the cold. The proud shoulders were slumped and rad mark from the tips of his nose and ear from the cold. Something was obviously bothering the Ginger head.

Ron sighed ."can i sit down,harry I don't think hargrid will come anytime soon.because he is little busy with his girlfriend"Harry's gaze flicked to the small house visible in the valley below. 

Harry patted the spot next to him and Ron sat down next to Harry. The black hair teen was small, forcing him to sit close to Ron to avoid falling off the tree edge. His hip and thigh rested against Ron's big thing and he felt the coldness from the other boys clothing seep through his clothes. Harry leaned back slightly so their shoulders were barely touching and braced his hand behind Ron's back. As an after thought, he pulled out his invisible cloth and cover them both.

"Thanks," Ron said not looking at Harry's face.

Long moments of silence ticked by, broken only by the sounds of the forest around them. Harry knew it would be a very long night.

"What's wrong?" he asked finally, even though he expected nothing because Ron has said nothing to him .at least not the reson why he was here in the night

but he was surprised when Ron spoke."I was looking for you. I thought you were alone so I look at the murdered map and saw you were here"Harry drew in a harsh breath and felt some wetness in his eyes 

"I'm sorry," Ron said sincerely. Rons shoulder moved against harrys and again harry feel the coldness .Harry reached into his robe and pulled out a silver flask. He unscrewed the cap and offered it to Ron. The blue eyes flked to his hand

"fred and gorge give it to me to celebrate my entry in the championship," Harry replied."Besides,You're cold—this will warm you. And anyway I wasn't going to eat it alone. Like I do anything without you"

"I'm not cold" ron said, but he took the flask and tipped it to his lips, taking a large swig of the brandy. He handed it back giving him a cheeky blush and Harry took a drink.

The alcohol burned its way down Harry's throat and settled into warm coals in his belly.They passed the container back and forth for a while until the liquid was gone. Harry felt very pleasantly tipsy.

When he put the flask away, his fingers brushed against a package. He pulled it out."Chocolate frog?" he offered but when Ron said nothing he unwrapped the frog.He broke it in half and handed ron his half.

They ate in silence and Harry commented, "You have something on your nose" It was a small dark spot.ron carelessly raised a hand and swiped at it. The spot disappeared, leaving a long streak of chocolate in its place. Harry stared at the smear and wondered if he should mention it. And He had the urge to reach out and wipe it away from the freckles skin

"Why are you looking at me, harry?"Okay, so he had not been quite surreptitious enough."Now you have chocolate on your cheek."ron rolled his eyes. "Remove it, if it bothers you.""You're giving me permission to touch you?"the other reason harry didn't gone to Ron or said anything to him was because he was gay he has told that to Ron a long time ago.and Ron took it in good way then harry thought he would

ron give him a nod and harry Without thinking it through, he leaned forward and ran his tongue over the chocolate stripe. He felt ron stiffen beside him and grinned."Mmmm, you taste good," he murmured, feeling strangely giddy and bizarrely turned on by his action.

Ron was astonished by the feel of harrys tongue against his face. "Like chocolate, I suppose?" he said struggling for control. He felt harrys tongue flick out twice more, sending a shiver down his spine

"No," harry whispered. "Better than chocolate."Ron couldn't breathe. He turned his head to say—something, but Harry hadn't moved and rons lips brushed againsthis for a bare instant. Instinctively, he leaned forward and harry seemed to have the same idea, for suddenly their mouths were together and parting smoothly.

The tips of their tongues met and touched. Ron tasted Harry and knew he was right—it was better than chocolate.Harry tasted of brandy and chocolate and something uniquely different—the taste of Harry—that was hands above the others.And then Harry's arm was around Ron's back and his hand touched Ron's waist while the other dropped to his thigh and that was even better.

Ron found his own hands twisting in Harry's hair and it was so much softer than he thought. They devoured each other taste until the need to breathe forced them apart. 

Ron released Harry and felt harry hands slide away as they stared at each other for a shocked instant.ron looked away first, staring at the dark house . He swallowed hard.


	2. all your

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally story for any mistakes

Harry was fucking blind. No, not because of his eyesight-- although he couldn’t see more than two feet in front of him without glasses. The thing is, everyone loves harry and why not ? 

He’s handsome, smart, kind, famous. Infect Ron's little sister is pinning over harry from the first time she saw him.Ron just happened to like more about him than other people.

Anyway, harry was fucking blind. Ron had started flirting with him about two years ago when he realised he fanciedhim,but it went nowhere. he wasplenty polite, but he wasn’t encouraging,or never did flirted back ron figured it was Harry's nice way of saying ‘friendzone’, so he stopped after a year.

But then everyone got it into their heads to flirt with harry this year,and ron realised that harry just didn’t notice when someone was flirting.

bad enough that night before what happened was still mystery to him.he and harry had really kiss. And they would have done more if hagrid didn't come in That time.

so now that's how they are ended up standing here.the tournament has started.The energy in the standswas tangible, and when harry won, everyone swarmed down into the field. It didn’t take long for him and harry to find each other.

 

There was still some awkwardness left from the kiss, but didn’t give a single fuck about that judging by the wide grin on his face that got impossibly bigger when he saw harry. They latched onto each other when they got close.

“You did it mate.”“Yeah,” harry laughed.and they hug but nobody would’ve been able to see it how close and intimate they were, if anyone had been looking at them

. Ron was about to break the hug-- but stop when harry leaned forward andkissed him.Ron's breath caught, but it didn’t last long before harrg was pulling away.

ron looked at him with wide eyes before thinking Sod it, and kissed him back. He felt harry smile into it and Merlin, this waseverything he’d thought it wouldbe. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They weren't dating but they are now closer then ever at least closer then two male best friends would. 

 

Harry had taken to sitting on Ron's lap at every opportunity, and when he wasn’t doing that, it was because they were laying down with their legs tangled and, more often than not, one of them resting on the other’s chest.They’d jerked eachother off thatfirst night after the Quidditch game and had continued to do so but hadn’t progressed beyond that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He been laying here for hours, and was thinking about what happend with him in those months. 

Harry and his relationship has changed and he wasnt sure if it was a good thing or not and he wanted to talk to harry about it . He waited until he heard everyone settle in,then ten minutes. He crawled out of his bed and stood next to Harry's

“harry?” he whispered, low enough that it wouldn’t wake him.

The curtain opened and it was clear harry hadn’t slept at all either. He scooted back to make room for ron. They weren’t touching when he laid down, and it feel so, so wrong. harry cast a silencing spell then slid his wand back under the pillow so the light coming from it would be muted.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“What?” harry asked, looking honestly confused."no"

“Then what happened?”harry squirmed uncomfortably.

“We never… talked. About what we’re doing here.” He motioned between the two of them.

“Yeah.”Neither of them spoke. Harry fidgeted, then coughed. 

“Okay I guess since I’m the one that started it I should be the one talking. I want to be be, er, dating. You. So- er if you- want to date me we should. Ehm. Date.” He covered his face with a hand.

“Very articulate, harry.”Ron bit back a laugh and peeled harrys hand from his face, then held it.

“Yes,”harry whipped his head to lookat him. 

“What.”“We should date.”

“Really?”“No take-backs,”He beamed at ron and lurched forward, hugging him tightly. 

“I should’ve asked that earlier, shouldn’t I have?”

“Oh yeah.”“You could’ve said something too,” he said ..ron snorted. “Right because I am the smart one in our relationship.”

“Now’s a perfect time to start.i think”

“I know you mean me kissing you or summat, but could you stop letting ginny flirt with you?” He kissed harrys nose.

“Please?”harry gave him a strange look. 

“Is that what thatwas earlier that I will like your sister more then you?”

“...Maybe? You’re hot stuff git you know that.”

“So are you.”

“Yeah but everyone flirts with you.”

“No they don’t.”Ron stared at him flatly.

“As your friend, and now your boyfriend,yes they do.”Harry got a very mischievous look and trailed his fingers over Ron's ribs.

“Were you getting jealous, love?” He moved his body closerand let his voice diplow.

“All these people coming upto what’s yours? Telling me they want me in their bed? They don't want me they only want the famous harry potter.they don't know me like you do.they didn't even care about what I want and They didn’t even care that I had your marks on me, they would have gone over them with their own." 

With a growl, ron rolled on top of him and pinned his arms to the bed, feeling that he was starting to harden in his pyjamas. This wasn’t how he expected the night to go, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to complain. Usually he was too busy drawing the line between sex and friendship to do anything like this. 

“Is that what you wanted.”

“Maybe.”ron leaneddown until his lips were ghosting across Harry's. 

“Why don’t you go then?” He rolled hiships. 

“See if one of them knows you half as well as Ido.” He trailed his mouth over his cheek and down to his ear.Later, after they’d redressed andsettled in to sleep, ron said

, “You know Idon’t care right? If people flirt with you. I mean, yeah, I used to care because I never knew if youwere interested, but now…”harry smiled at him. “Yeah. I know” He kissed him, lingering. “All your "


End file.
